This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Shrub Rose. It has an undisseminated seedling as its seed parent with the following genetic origin (City of San Francisco×Baby Love) (not patented), and as its pollen parent the variety known as ‘RADrazz’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 11,836).